World University
Welcome to and School which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course. Add your lesson, course or class here now {and take any course or class you want, and talk about ideas ~ conversation as learning, mediated digitally}. With your web camera, record what you'd like to teach and post it to youtube.com, then post the link to this 'World University and School' Wiki (editable web pages). But be creative, - teach what you want in the way you'd like to, academically too. Add great courses or instruction you find on the web, as well. Add your name to World University and School's email list here. And join the open 'World University and School' Facebook Group: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 We're presently in the process of both envisioning and realizing a global, degree-granting (Ph.D., M.D., I.B., & Music Schools, etc.), free-to-students, open, virtual university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Caltech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key players, using a Wikipedia model, and for everyone, and especially the developing world - which , primarily by teaching, adding, requesting or taking courses. In many ways, World University & School is already open here. Add a course now. And you can take classes, for example, through MIT's Open Course Ware by clicking on the courses to the left, and learn, for example, what is the equivalent of a Master's Degree in Physics or in "Society, Technology and Science," through MIT, right now. MIT's Open Course Ware's web site contains over 1900 courses, with many video lectures posted. Or you can post a very fun or fascinating class about Mozart, massage, painting, calculus, sculpture or your area of interest or specialization. Also, create a page with what you know, what courses you'd like to teach or take, and what courses you've taken; Facebook is one way to do this, but you can also create your own home page for this, and add a link in World University and School. Use the links to the left to begin adding a free course, by language, country, degree, or to take a course. For the time being, World University might offer degrees over a 10 year horizon. So, for example, World University might offer four courses, at first, in every country and in many languages, to be engaged possibly on One Laptop Per Child and video-capable, programmable TheFlip.com-like devices. And people in these countries, of course, can add their own courses or instruction to this Wiki, with knowledge they would like to share. In terms of possible degree-granting, Cal professors, for example, might also teach four courses at the undergraduate level, and one graduate level course, in the fall of 2009, for matriculated students, and with at-large participation possible, simply by having a camera in their classroom, and another instructor in a virtual world. A video-capable, mobile-phone device would allow people who are illiterate to take and post courses to this Wiki. But credit- and degree-granting aren't yet pragmatic. If two paths emerge in World University, - degree and open courses, - MIT Open Course Ware is our model for degree-granting, academic, course work. While all countries (around 200, perhaps starting with the countries in GlobalVoicesOnline.org), and all languages, (possibly 3000, but starting with those languages in Wikipedia) will be part of this, we'd like to focus at first on the countries that One Laptop Per Child (emerging from MIT) is also engaging - Rwanda, Ethiopia, Colombia, Haiti, Mexico, Peru, USA (Birmingham, Alabama), Uruguay, Afghanistan, Mongolia, Cambodia, & Papua New Guinea - as well as your interests. Many aspects of learning, which occur in a classroom or learning situation now, are possible to engage interactively in virtual worlds like Second Life today, and these virtual world technologies will develop a lot in the next few years. World University and School may extend thousands of years into the future, potentially generating a remarkable archive of courses over time. This multilingual University and School is open to almost all possible courses, including Ph.D.-related ones, and those in Medicine, Music (both Western and Indian classical, with possible instrumental training), Veterinary Medicine, Law, Electrical Engineering, etc., as well as 'harmonizing' and therapeutic courses in fields like yoga, Watsu {water shiatsu}, and acupuncture. People ultimately 'train' their own bodyminds in whatever learning context, and World University may facilitate this in new ways. World University furthers a familiar approach to knowledge generation where learning also occurs through various forms of dialogue and conversation, such as that which occurs in seminars and through libraries, books and journals. And World University will engage the far-reaching potentials of the Information Technology revolution to make learning and teaching - knowledge exchange, very widely construed - global and innovative in ongoing ways. Envision learning, teaching and idea-exchange anew, building on the existing 'University' and 'School' Here are some tools with which to do so: a Wiki, video, as well as interactive virtual worlds with group type chat, voice, and real time streaming video. :) Add your own. since (Month) (Year) ; Collections of Courses and Instruction * Add or take a class in this free & open Wiki. * Added MIT Open Course Ware - http://ocw.mit.edu - to World University's 'Courses' * Added Open Culture's listings of free and open university and college classes - http://www.oculture.com/2006/10/university_podc.html - to World University's 'Courses' * World University and School Music page ~ http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music * Add collections of courses you find HERE * ... ; Individual Courses * Added Bagpiping Tutorial - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music * Added Harvard Law Professor Charles Nesson's 'Evidence' Class to 'Courses' * Added Stanford Professor Susskind's Quantum Physic's Class to 'Courses' * Add individuals courses you find HERE * Add links to articles here }} ;13 July 2009 - Added NeoK12, the best selection of Educational Videos and Lessons for K-12 Schoolkids ;25 June 2009 - Seeking native speaking Moderators for 3000 + languages ;12 April 2009 - Added Bagpiping Tutorial - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music ;1 March 2009 - Web Design Class : Added Web Design Class to http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects, with more related, clear tutorials. Add or take a class in this free & open Wiki. ;23 Feb 2009 - World University and School Music page :Added ~ World University and School Music page with new links to 'Classical Indian Music,' 'Classical Western Music,' 'World Music' and 'Fiddle Music,' including instruction on youtube.com on the differences between jigs and reels. ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license. World University and School® is becoming a registered trademark of the World University and School Foundation, Inc., an (in process) U.S. registered 501©(3) tax-deductible nonprofit charity. # Privacy policy # About World University and School # Disclaimers Category:Browse